


И твое лишь имя, Локи

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic Tricks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	И твое лишь имя, Локи

Море шумит.  
Волны одна за другой плещутся о черно-серые скалы далеко внизу, у подножия утеса. И накатывают снова. Шорох мелких камней, падающих вдоль отвесных склонов после каждого удара воды, и плеск их падения долетают до слуха, приглушенные толщей камня. Только холодный запах большой воды и пронзительный ветер владеют чувствами в полной мере.  
Почти севшее солнце еще слабо согревает голую вершину утеса, но его лучи рассеиваются и беспомощно тают всего в нескольких шагах от входа под высокие своды пещеры, видного лишь со стороны моря. И не пробраться, и не найти ничего, если не знать, что можно найти в калейдоскопе багряных отблесков на сером камне.  
Локи лежит, раскинувшись, на высоком ложе, полог на котором кажется Тору искусно сплетенным из алого, черного и желтого войлока. Однако, приблизившись, он понимает, что глаза обманули его. Ложе Локи не что иное, как гора перезрелых яблок, пораженных порчей, гнилью и червями. Будто сама смерть собирала урожай в садах Идунн. Белое тело Локи на их грязно-алом фоне кажется еще бледнее, чем есть на самом деле.  
\- Иди ко мне, - говорит Локи, и Тор идет. - Иди, кто бы ты ни был.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, и знаешь, что мною движет.  
Гнилое яблоко падает из-под локтя Локи, когда тот приподнимается, и катится Тору под ноги, но тает, исчезает без следа, не коснувшись носка его сапога.  
\- А ты знаешь?  
Тор делает еще один шаг и останавливается, внимательно глядя в лицо Локи, на его улыбку.  
\- Скажи мне сам.  
\- Это бросается в глаза, - говорит Локи. - Я твоя беда, Тор. Я по-настоящему счастлив, устраивая тебе неприятности, так же как ты счастлив, исправляя содеянное мной.  
Его улыбка становится шире, и на белой коже вокруг рта четко обозначаются две цепочки розовых шрамов.  
\- Так повелось изначально. С тех самых пор как ты подменил зачарованные нити, которыми зашивал мне рот. А потом утирал слезы, которые никак не унимались, потому что обычными нитями и иглой - не значит без боли.  
Еще одно яблоко, тяжело подпрыгивая на острых выступах, катится по полу к ногам Тора, и тот пинком отправляет его обратно.  
\- Думаешь, тобой двигало милосердие? Прощение? Привязанность? Братские узы? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что это на самом деле, Тор? Хочешь? Тобой двигал и движет порок, засевший глубже, чем ты думаешь, и пустивший корни прочнее, чем ты можешь осознать. Задушенное, но живучее желание. Неуемная жажда. Противоестественная страсть.  
\- Похоть, - подсказывает Тор. - Это она толкает мужей на безумства, стыд за которые жжет им глаза, как уксус.  
Глаза Локи ловят последний отблеск закатного солнца, свет которого, думается Тору, никак не должен проникать под своды так далеко.  
\- Мы объехали девять миров, и все это время ты то мечтал сунуться за пределы кроны Иггдрасиля, то с жаром отговаривал меня от подобных затей - стоило только намекнуть, что я пойду с тобой. Ты гонялся за мной по ветвям между мирами, вытаскивая из пастей чудовищ, ты выхаживал меня после того, как я выпускал на волю своих собственных. Ты примирял врагов, растравленных моими усилиями. Ты закрывал - если нужно было, собственной спиной - открытые мною ходы в те миры, соседствовать с которыми было опасно. Ты забирал меня из дворца альвов, использовавших и меды, и яды, лишь бы я загостился подольше. Я ворочал зачарованные жернова водовода в каменоломнях Свартальвхейма, но страх цвергов перед твоей тенью пересиливал жажду выкупа за мою голову. В Муспельхейме я хлестал раскаленное пойло на пирах, после которых любая пытка покажется слаще, чем поцелуй Фрейи. А потом появлялся ты.  
Ты являлся священникам Мидгарда, готовым сжечь меня заживо за колдовство, и я снова оставался с тобой, как всегда, как ты хотел.  
Третье яблоко Тор поднимает с пола пещеры. Пальцы тонут в оплывшей мякоти, Тор отбрасывает его и брезгливо трясет рукой, борясь с желанием отереть липкий сок о штаны.  
\- Я и говорю, - кивает он. - Низменные веления тела.  
И морщит нос от запаха забродивших плодов, тяжелого, сладко-кислого, чуть металлического. Ему чудится запах крови, будто это ею, а не соком, налиты алые яблоки.  
Локи протягивает ему одно, выудив его из-под головы. Яркое и крупное, оно лишь слегка алеет с одного бока, жарко золотясь с другого, как молодой мед.  
\- Яблочко?  
Тор мотает головой.  
\- Заканчивай, - просит он.  
Наваждение рассеивается мгновенно. Локи счастливо хохочет, лежа на спине на плоском камне, накрытом его плащом. Бледные плечи покрыты гусиной кожей, но его это нимало не беспокоит.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - спрашивает он, отсмеявшись, пока Тор садится рядом и, сняв плащ, стелет его на камень рядом. - Что меня выдало?  
\- Яблочко, - говорит Тор. - Все остальные были красными, а это одно – из тех, что мы взяли с собой сюда, когда пришли утром. - он ненадолго умолкает. - Ты правда думаешь, что я шел только за этим?  
Локи облизывает губы. Скоро опустится ночь, и, чтобы в пещере не стало совсем темно, чуть поодаль Локи поставил на полу фонарь. В желтоватом свете шрамы на его лице видны до странности четко, и это невольное движение заставляет Тора сглотнуть и поднять руку к лицу. Будто эти следы оставлены на его губах.  
\- Нет, - говорит Локи серьезно. - Нет. Ты пришел, потому что слышал, как я зову тебя.  
Тут он запрокидывает голову и что есть силы кричит:  
\- Тор! То-о-ор!  
Вопль сотрясает утес до самого подножия, перекрывая гул морских волн. Потревоженные чайки снаружи принимаются носиться над волнами в сгущающихся сумерках. По одной из стен пещеры осыпается струйка каменной крошки.  
\- Закричи так еще раз, и свод обвалится нам на головы, - предупреждает Тор.  
Локи то ли пожимает плечами, то ли ежится.  
\- Интересно, после какого раза, - говорит он и тянет, тихо, вполголоса: - Тор…  
\- Я здесь.  
Локи тянет его за рукав.  
\- Так тебе понравилось? - допытывается он.  
\- Твои наваждения плохо пахнут, - отвечает Тор хмуро.  
\- Тлен всегда плохо пахнет. Зато, согласись, они живее, чем раньше. Свет, запах, влага… Это сложно, знаешь ли.  
\- Мне понравилось, - уверенно кивает Тор, - когда оно истаяло. Словно краски реальной жизни стали ярче прежнего.  
\- И ты увидел мир заново? - фыркает Локи. - Я превзошел сам себя. Надо же.  
\- Не мир. Как раз мир устраивает меня таким, каков он есть. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.  
Локи вздыхает.  
\- Я не верю, что он конечен, если ты хотел услышать это. Но я тебе скажу еще кое-что. Твои слова на вкус хуже, чем мои яблоки. Лучше молчи.  
Вместо ответа Тор поднимается с камня и отходит. Приблизившись к стене пещеры, он шепчет каменному своду:  
\- Локи.  
Эхо его голоса разносится по пещере, шепот рассыпается на низкие и высокие звуки, имя, повторяясь, отражается от стен, и когда Локи закрывает глаза, ему кажется, что Тор зовет его отовсюду сразу – Локи, Локи, Локи – пока свое последнее «Локи» Тор не выдыхает ему в затылок.  
\- Хороший способ заставить меня взять свои слова обратно, - говорит Локи, поворачиваясь к нему.  
На его губах жгучая соль смешивается с хмельной сладостью забродивших яблок. Тор пьет этот вкус, пока от него не остается одно воспоминание, и тогда отстраняется, чтобы секундой позже стереть еще одну улыбку.  
\- Локи, - произносит он, пока быстрые руки освобождают его от одежды.  
Имя, будто придуманное для того, чтобы произносить его тихо, перекатывается на языке леденцом, оставляя во рту привкус жженой патоки.  
\- Локи.  
Прохладный воздух пещеры холодит кожу, и он торопливо укутывает их обоих своим плащом. Тень, отбрасываемая ими в дрожащем свете фонаря, мечется на неровной стене, то вырастая, то сжимаясь, пригибается к полу и взмывает под самые своды. В теплой тесноте плаща Тор водит ладонями по жесткой спине, по плечам – ненамного уже его собственных, привлекает Локи к себе и целует снова, в упрямые губы, в подбородок, в шею за ухом, и темные волосы щекочут ему нос.  
\- Куда ты торопишься, - ворчит Локи, откидывая голову. - Мир будет жить еще довольно долго. Нам хватит.  
В ответ Тор с удовольствием оставляет на его плече яркий след. Алое пятно на яблочной кожице. Когда Локи отталкивает его от себя, заставляя лечь на покрытый зеленым плащом камень, он почти не сопротивляется, только смотрит и говорит отрывисто:  
\- А мною движет похоть, неужели ты забыл.  
Локи хлопает себя по лбу перед тем, как лечь сверху. На кончиках его пальцев холод сменяет жар с легкостью, заставляющей Тора дрожать от каждого прикосновения, как от самой искусной ласки. Ледяная ладонь скользит по груди вниз от ключиц, кружа, ногти задевают сосок, вырывая у Тора судорожный вдох, но он лежит не двигаясь, неотрывно глядя в глаза Локи, почти черные в слабом свете фонаря.  
Рука Локи замирает над бедром Тора.  
\- Не хмурься, - просит он, касаясь губами колючей щеки. - Я хотел тебя задеть, но не думал, что это выйдет так удачно.  
Тор сгребает его и опрокидывает на спину. Укладывает на зеленую шерсть так бережно, что Локи раздраженно рычит:  
\- Еще немного, и я решу, что ошибался и тобою движет желание нянчиться со мной, - стискивает его бока коленями и снова переворачивает их обоих, путаясь в плаще, который, наконец, просто сбрасывает на каменный пол.  
\- Локи, - повторяет Тор, - Локи, - пока теплые губы и руки ласкают его, заставляя замирать, впитывая ощущения, как в первый раз. Или в последний. - Локи…  
Кровь бьется в висках с шумом и плеском морской волны. Она так же солона и так же неуемна и так же раз за разом разбивается о преграду тесного нутра, как вода об острые скалы. Будто море надеется, слепо и отчаянно, что одной из новых волн утес не переживет – рассыплется, обрушиваясь в соленые брызги, оставляя по себе только каменную крошку в клочьях белой пены.  
Тор двигается рывками, опасаясь в плавности потерять и забыть цель своих движений: поймать за длинные волосы, сгрести в кулак, приблизить к себе, вернуть утраченную власть. Глаза Локи закрыты, но на губах снова играет улыбка, та самая, что делает шрамы заметнее, от вида этой улыбки болят губы и колет в груди, и Тор просто слизывает ее – так же резко, как дергает Локи на себя, как возвращает его на каменное ложе, опускаясь сверху всем весом, не давая высвободиться. И неустанно стирая улыбку, возвращающуюся на бледное лицо.  
А потом Локи перестает улыбаться. Он кусается, царапается, бранится, и слова, слетающие с его губ, лучше не слушать, чтобы не убить его на месте. Тор и не слушает. Он слушает только биение крови, стук сердец, несогласную дрожь двух тел, которая сглаживается медленно, но неизбежно. Он чувствует цепкую руку Локи на своем затылке, легкие уколы вырванных волосков, и отпускает себя.  
Когда метание теней на стенах затихает и гаснет эхо сорванных голосов, двое лежат на полу поверх скомканного красного плаща, не чувствуя ни холода, идущего от остывающих камней, ни острых граней, впивающихся в кожу.  
\- Я мог закричать, - замечает Локи и набирает в грудь воздуха.  
Выдох Тор выпивает вместе с криком.  
\- Ты не закричал, - улыбается он. - Утес простоит еще какое-то время.  
\- Мир тоже, - великодушно отвечает Локи.  
Он тянется за яблоком, выпавшим из складок зеленого плаща вслед за его обладателем. Тор осторожно проводит пальцем вниз по его спине, вдоль свежей длинной темной царапины, оставленной некстати подвернувшимся камнем. Локи шипит и морщится, и возвращается на прежнее место.  
\- Мир смертен, пока в нем уязвимы даже те, кого иные мнят богами, - говорит Тор.  
Локи вгрызается в яблоко, и сок капает с его подбородка в протянутую ладонь Тора.  
\- Все смертно, - соглашается он. И, взглянув на Тора, ухмыляется: - Но не волнуйся. Я дам тебе шанс его спасти.

\-----------------------  
20.05.2012


End file.
